3.1 The Green Queen's Demesne
The green dragon Claugiyliamatar rules here, and her fellow forest denizens are not permitted to forget it. Every bird and mammal is another pair of eyes, every snake and vine a tentacle. One of her subjects, a favorite, she has named her Royal Lorekeeper. This is the hobgoblin elder Legunt, who reads to her (by sounding out the words; he rarely understands what he's reading) for her entertainment. It is belived by several agents that he has recently acquired a tome that mentions the name of a Place of Knowledge, so others have come looking for the hobgoblin or the book, in spite of the obvious danger inherent in challenging a dragon in her lair. Adventure Setup Legion Points The 3 Adventure Tokens are placed outside the play area. Claugiyliamatar places Objective Tokens 1 - 9 face down as shown in the diagram below: one is placed in the centre and the others are placed 9" apart from each other and 6" from the edges of the play area as in the diagram. The tokens are placed number side down in whichever order Claugiyliamatar desires and represent large Trees, which are considered Ground Obstacles. Trees 1 - 3 include Vine Traps and Trees 4 - 6 include Barbed Poison Traps, the rules for which are in the Special Rules section below. Claugiyliamatar may make a diagram to keep track of the locations of the token types. She may also peek at any of the tokens at any time, and may then return them to their positions face down in the play area. After the tokens are placed, the players place their creatures in ascending order of Level as normal. The Tresspassers places their Creature(s) within 6" of their starting edge as usual. Claugiyliamatar may start anywhere within range 1 of the center Objective Token. Special Rules When Claugiyliamatar is the active creature during the Combat Phase, she may make the following free attack if any of the Tresspassers' Flying Creatures are within Range 1 - 2 of Objective Tokens 1 - 3 (Vine Traps). She may do this before or after her normal attack. Attack (Ranged): Carefully flip over the Objective Token number side up. Make a 3 Dice Attack against the target creature. This attack penetrates Armor. If at least 1 Hit or Hit result is not cancelled, the creature does not sustain damage but now on the ground and recieves an Exhaustion Token. The Creature also sustains 1 normal damage for each Hit result. Alternatively, Claugiyliamatar may make the following free attack if any of the Tresspassers' Ground Creatures are within Range 1 - 2 of Objective Tokens 4 - 6 (Barbed Poison Traps). She may do this before or after her normal attack. Attack (melee): Carefully flip over the Objective Token number side up. Make a 4 Dice Attack against the target creature, who rolls defense dice and can deflect the attack with Armor. All Hit and Hit results damage the creature as normal. Each token can only be used for such an attack if it starts the round number side down. Claugiyliamatar may only make one free attack of this nature per round. Any of the Tresspassers's Creatures on the ground may make the following Action if within range 1 of an Objective Token that is currently number side down. Action: Flip the Objective Token over so that it's number is exposed. If it's number is 1 - 6, it can no longer be used by Claugiyliamatar. If it is numbered 7 - 9, place 1 Adventure Token on your Creature Card. If the creature is later defeted, it's owner places the Token anywhere within Range 1 of the fallen creature that is completely inside the play area. One of the fallen creatures' allies can later use its Action to retrieve the fallen Token if within Range 1 of it. Adventure Objectives Tresspassers The Tresspassers win if they defeat Claugiyliamatar (Read After the Battle 1), or if any of their creatures (or combination of their creatures) escape the play area with 2 or more Adventure Tokens (Read After the Battle 2) Green Dragon Claugiyliamatar wins if she defeats enough of the Tresspassers to prevent them from escaping with the required Adventure Tokens. (Read After the Battle 3). After the Battle After the Battle 1 Claugiyliamatar awoke to find a stag licking her face. She could feel waves of concern radiating from the beast, and that concern was wellfounded. It would take quite some time for the green dragon to heal, time wellspent plotting her revenge. "Well, at least now I know why so many have come here to die these last few months." she thought. "The Tome of Naming retrieved by Legunt spoke of ' the Barony Below'. Surely there is something there related to my comrades' quest for the Primordial Graveyard." After some time spent healing, the green queen arose. The stag had been delicious. The Tresspassers gain 1 XP and the Tome of Naming Upgrade to use in future Adventures. After the Battle 2 Claugiyliamatar roared in anger, mostly at herself. "I should have known that after lesser individuals and parties had failed, it would only be a matter of time before stronger enemies arrived! The Tome of Naming retrieved by Legunt spoke of 'the Barony Below'. Surely there is something there related to my comrades' quest for the Primordeal Graveyard." The Tresspassers gain 1 XP and the Tome of Naming Upgrade to use in future Adventures. After the Battle 3 Claugiyliamatar pondered once again, as she had after the last few failed attempts, what this enemy might have been seeking. They hadn't even gone after her treasure hoard, but had seemed to focus on the trees in her majestic central grove, and all she ever kept there were her books. Her most recent acquisition had been the Tome of Naming. "That ancient book retrieved by Legunt spoke of 'the Barony Below'. Our enemies must know there is something there related to our quest for the Primordeal Graveyard." And so she would prepared to do some light reading; she would peruse this volume without the Wretched Legunt's aid this time... Clugiyliamatar gains 1 XP and the Tome of Naming Upgrade to use in future Adventures. Included in Green Dragon Expansion Category:Campaign Adventure Category:Chapter 3 Category:Primordial Graveyard